Bo Miller
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "When I was a kid, the Aestro Guard visited earth. I was so excited. A real life army. Soldiers coming through my little town. The earth army was composed of mostly kids, and none of them really left the bases. Anyway, I ran right up to them. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe that they'd see my strong 10 year old shoulders and say 'hey, we want that kid on our side!' That's not what happened. They felt threatened. Like I could actually do them damage. But... they were already cautious as it is, they didn't trust earthlings. Maybe they thought I had a weapon. I don't know. I stopped making excuses for them a long time ago because nothing stopped them from giving me this scar. Who would do that? Scar a kid? I-I always wanted to be one of them. Not the cowards my mom always talked about, drawing kids names from a hat to see who'll die next so they don't have to. But a real soldier. One who fought for what they believed in, who protected innocents, who would die for them. Guess I got my wish, huh? Now I'm a soldier and I really am gonna die." - Bo to Charlie on how he got his scar About Bo is a recurring character of Above the Sky. He is the son of unknown people, second-in-command to Katherine Sinclair, and later boyfriend to Charlotte Walker. Early life Bo was born August 5th, 2499 to unknown parents. Not much is known about Bos early life, but he does have a scar on his back. When asked by Charlie what happened, he revealing a bit about his childhood and why he hates Aestros. The Aestrodin Guard visited earth when he was young and when he tried to talk to them, excited to see soldiers as he always wanted to be one, they attacked him, feeling threatened. It is assumed he is an orphan, as most the rebels are. Throughout the series He is first seen in "Masquerade", guarding Charlie in the rebel base. While she tries to get him to free her, he assures her that he knows what she's doing and he's seen her work (as in who she's killed). He threatens her, saying if she tries anything, they'll kill her. He is in the crowd when Charlie gives her plea. He also brings her to get her verdict afterwards. Later on, he interrupts Sky and Charlie, saying they have a problem. Charlie begins to realize that he's their messenger. He brings them to the training room, where Luke and Patrick are fighting. Charlie stops the fight and Bo attempts to stop Patrick. After Charlie beats Patrick up, Bo stops her. He keeps calling her princess, which annoys her, and he continues to be patronizing. He hits on Sky during the masquerade, but when he hints that he's attracted to Charlie, she shuts down his flirting and rejects him. He then says he's gonna go find a pretty royal thing to play with. He later joins Luke and Charlie while they sneak around the castle, while they don't want him there, especially Luke. He calls them invaders of the rebellion and assures them he'll do anything to save his people. When he's attacked by a guard, Charlie saves him, allowing him to loosen up his trust. He continues to hit on her, while Luke defends her. There is an explosion in the ballroom, which Bo helped Kat plan. In the end, Charlie sleeps with Bo, being upset at Kat and Luke for the explosion, more so Luke because she trusts him most, and this is her way at getting back at him. In "King of the earth", he continues to nonchalantly hit on Charlie, not caring who hears, while she does. She assures him it was a one time thing. He suggests it was because Luke broke her heart as she thought he had something to do with the explosion. They now have dirt on each other, not wanting Luke or Kat to know. Personality At first, Bo seems to be a laid back guy. He answers to orders from Kat and doesn't say much else than is needed to say. He does have some snarky comments, which seems to get worse. He is seen to be quite the player as he hits on multiple girls. Despite one of these girls being Charlie, he does have a hatred for Aestros, as many rebels do, and he finds it difficult to completely let his guard down with her. As the series goes on, he reveals a kind-hearted side, where he really cares about people and sees Charlie and her crew and the rebels as his friends. When he gets together with Charlie, he seems to be a very caring boyfriend. He's not really the jealous type as he accepts the fact that Luke and Charlie have a connection. Physical Appearance Bo has brown hair and brown eyes. He's around 5'8". He also has a scar on his back from when he was a kid. Relationships Charlotte Walker - See Charlotte and Bo At first, he is simply her guard at the rebellion, who seems to despise her. He slowly admits that he's attracted to her and goes on to mention it many times. Though he hits on Sky too, he ultimately wanted Charlie more. He attempted to keep his feelings at a distance because he hated Aestros, but like Luke, this soon didn't matter to him and he fell for her. They slept with each other after the masquerade because Charlie was hurt. This prompted more flirting from him for days to come. They developed a friendship while aboard the Alias, as Charlie was getting into a relationship with Luke. In the end, he fought by her side in the battle and she was worried when he got hurt. He decided to stay on Aestrodin, despite originally hating them, saying that Charlie needs a new head of the guard. Between the seasons, they develop a relationship and they begin to date. When Luke comes back, Bo realizes that Charlie was always in love with him. Katherine Sinclair "I’m the person she trusts most around here." Other Relationships Bo and Sky (Flirting on his side/allies) Bo and Kat (allies, he's her second-in-command) Name Chinese Meaning: The name Bo is a Chinese baby name. In Chinese the meaning of the name Bo is: Precious. English Meaning: The name Bo is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Bo is: Nickname made popular by actress Bo Derek. Scandinavian Meaning: The name Bo is a Scandinavian baby name. In Scandinavian the meaning of the name Bo is: Nickname made popular by actress Bo Derek. Bo is a mainly Swedish/Danish masculine given name, derived from an Old Norse nickname, bua, meaning "to live". A variant of Bo is the Swedish Bosse. Bo is uncommon as a surname. Trivia Bo was born August 5th, making him a Leo. - Luke is also a Leo. This is a factor in why their personalities are quite similar. Behind The Scenes Appearances - Masquerade - King of the earth Quotes "We don't need you, princess. You try anything and boom. You're dead." - Bo in Masquerade "Enough with the theatrics, we get it. Don’t mess with the princess." - Bo in Masquerade"I’m a sucker for a badass woman." - Bo in Masquerade "I might just go find a pretty little royal thing to play with." "You forget I’m the actual rebel, you’re just an invader." "I know what’s going on out there, I’m just trying to save my people. If you get in the way, we’re gonna have a problem." "It could be fun to hook up in a royal bed." "Don’t want people to know you’re slumming it with a rebel?" - Bo to Charlie in King of the Earth "None of those people were innocent." "You’re just like those nobles. No wonder you’re pissed we tried to kill them." - Bo to Charlie "I’m trying to save you!" - Bo to Charlie "Believe or not, this radical rebel has actual feelings." "Despite your childhood, I thought a little taste of criminal life would’ve made you see. Royals can’t be trusted. They don’t know the same loss." - Bo to Charlie "What have you lost?" "Everything. The same as the other rebels. But we’re gonna get it back." - Bo and Charlie "You can’t bring back the dead." "No, but we can get revenge. At least get back some power stolen from us." - Bo and Charlie "You all paint me out to be some type of criminal. Oh but wait… That’s you guys." - Bo to Sky "Charlie and Luke and Kat, even me, we may be fighters, survivors, but you… Sky… Sky Holloway… You have strength… Courage… Persistence… You may not have superpowers or fighting abilities but… You don’t give up. And that is what’s gonna win this war." - Bo to Sky "You are the princess of this revolution. You may not be the one leading the troops but we need you." - Bo to Sky "If she believes in you then I do too. And you should believe in yourself. She doesn’t seem to be wrong a lot." - Bo to Sky "If she tells, I’m not the only one who gets hurt. Keep your project in check." "I don’t want you to think you have to change… Not for anyone, especially not me." "I wanna help her as much I can." "You know, this whole time with the rebellion… Our motto has been dying for what we believe in. If we don’t follow through, it not only makes us cowards, it makes us hypocrites. Charlie wouldn’t turn her back on us so I’m not gonna turn my back on her." "Some wise person once told me we were cowards and hypocrites if we didn’t follow through." "Hey, once I pledge myself, I am extremely loyal. And… I pledge myself to you… Charlie." - Bo to Charlie Gallery Category:Characters